As is known, users are familiar with and increasingly use electronic devices that replace or represent an alternative to tobacco.
Such devices are designed for vaporizing a rechargeable e-liquid content in an atomizer, when the user inhales through them, causing the expulsion of vapour that imitates traditional tobacco smoke in order for the smoker or user to experience a similar effect.
In terms of the state of the art in the field, points of sale for e-cigarettes and consumables and mainly the e-liquid inserted into them are sold in such a way that the only way to carry out a taste or nicotine level test is by introducing the e-liquid into the e-cigarette itself in order to carry out the corresponding enjoyment test without the opportunity being available to carry out a smell test independently of this.
In this regard, it proves complicated to perform a full tasting at the point of sale given that there are thousands of flavours and/or different levels of nicotine on the market. The test is therefore usually carried by providing the customer with as many e-cigarettes and flavours as they want to try, with these being made available with an extra single nozzle to use in order to ensure hygiene with each client's aspiration.
However, in regard to the state of the art, the “Device for testing e-cigarette e-liquids” provides a machine that allows straightforward operation which enables smell and taste tests to be carried out on different e-cigarette e-liquids, without changing the e-cigarette or having to change the atomizer in this, by selecting the liquid concerned as chosen by the user in a completely independent way, without requiring assistance and ensuring the hygiene of the test.